


But What Direction is Our Night Train Going To?

by moimoi_chan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Modern, No plot just fluff, bus rides, completly self indulgent, meet cute, no beta we die like quarentined women, no powers, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: A light hand pushes her shoulder. Nora blinks awake, stares at the stranger leaning over her stiffly. And oh, its just Ren."Your stop is up" is all he says.ORprompt for "we catch the same bus home and i always fall asleep, but you always wake me up at my stop"
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	But What Direction is Our Night Train Going To?

**Author's Note:**

> completely off schedule from my other works and just here me out but there are seriously no fics where nora/ren is the main pair. if anyone has any like that, go ahead and comment pls I'm desperate

_start_

_-_

School is hard. And boring. And extremely exhausting. Nora's eyes are closing just thinking about it. She doesn't get much sleep at home, with the loud noises of her little brothers and sister (okay and _maybe_ shes guilty in joining in sometimes but only because they need supervision sometimes you know?). So as soon as she gets on the bus Monday morning, her head hits her bookbag and she's out like a light. 

-

Something pushes her arm. Nora ignores it, turns the other way. The something pushes again a bit more roughly. It makes it a little harder to ignore, but she makes it work just fine. She shifts in the seat, becomes more comfortable before nodding back off. The something pushes her so hard she falls into the bus window, eyes blinking awake rapidly. 

_What-? Seriously?! What is this guy's problem? If its a fight he wants..._

"Hey!" Nora shouts because being quiet is for babies. And this...this _guy_ (he's a pretty cute guy). 

The guy stares at her. Nora stares back. It's a very tough and hard staring contest. And Nora absolutely does _not_ blink first. 

"We're at school" Is all he says, voice quiet and soft and calming. Then he continues walking down the bus aisle, as if he hadn't shoved Nora away like some pesky kid. She doesn't like him. Not one bit! He's so rude, and prickly. Like an icky cactus. Nora tears her gaze to look out the window. 

They are indeed at school, and Nora has to scramble off the bus. 

-

Nora's rude awakening has left her in a bad mood all day. Shes naps harder in English class, just to brag off silently in her head that she's winning at _something_. Shes extra dominant in her gyms class game of capture the flag (briefly, Nora sees a flash of blacks and purples and too pale skin, but she pays no mind to it). Her class calls her a hero, and Jaune picked her up and carried her around the gym on his shoulders to celebrate. 

Nora likes gym class. Loves to crush her enemies in a physical challenge. Crushing enemies at stuff shes good at is a very nice feeling. Her parents and teachers and basically all the stinky adults tell her she's too competitive, too loud, too excitable. 

Nora is also very good at ignoring said stinky adults, so it's fine. 

-

The afternoon bus is hot, Nora cracks open a window. Prepares to sleep away the troublesome, yet exciting school day. After all, no one can sleep through things as Nora can. It's her specialty. She'll be home in a flash, and then she can do exciting fun things. Like eat fun snacks. Or not do her homework. Or play outside with her younger siblings. 

A voice coughs. Nora recognizes it as Rude Awakening Guy. She wills it to not be so. Nora shifts so that her eyes are looking into his. She narrows her into slits, a skill she learned in crushing her enemies. Nora thinks its a very scary face. 

"Is this seat taken?" He has the gall to ask as if he hadn't shoved her into a bus window this morning. But his gaze is cool and calm, and she guesses that sitting next to her is better than sitting next to any of the other kids. Besides, he's kinda cute. Nora can feel her anger ebbing away quickly, as they share a gaze. 

Nora scoots over to make room. He sits down. Nora busies herself in making sure her bookbag is turned the right way so that she doesn't have to look at the stranger anymore. 

"I'm Ren," He says, after digging through his own bag for some earbuds. Nora stares at a fraying thread on her black jacket. It's very interesting. Certainly more interesting than Ren's voice. Or his pretty eyes. Or his hair. 

"Nora" She replies with a grin, shaking his hand enthusiastically. His hands are impossibly soft. Ren has a small smile on his face. Nora decides that Ren is even prettier when he's smiling. Nora also immediately deletes this thought with a blush. Imagine how embarrassing that would be if he could read minds or something. 

"You can fall asleep if you want" He offers, "I can wake you up before your stop"

"And how do you know where my stop is" She shoots back, already lowering her head down to sleep. 

Ren chuckles although Nora doesn't find anything to be funny. He's a weird guy. Always laughing and smiling at her. "I get off after you." He explains. And _oh_ , how dense is she? She's never seen him a day in her life. 

"Okay," Is all shes says. And then she falls asleep. 

-

A light hand pushes her shoulder. Nora blinks awake, stares at the stranger leaning over her stiffly. And _oh_ , its just Ren. 

"Your stop is up," He says in that quiet but im-here way of his. She blinks again and gives him a megawatt grin. His cheeks flush slightly. 

"Bye-bye Ren!" Ren nods his head in confirmation and then she's off the bus in a flash. And for some reason, shes more relaxed than she's ever been before. 

-

It becomes a system of theirs. Nora gets on the bus in the morning. Falls asleep immediately. Nora gets on the bus in the afternoon. Falls asleep immediately, head lowered to rest on the bookbag in her lap. And without fail, Ren manages to wake her up. Every single time. 

A few months pass. The hot summer sun turns into the soft brazenness of fall. 

It becomes a system of theirs. Nora gets on the bus in the morning. Falls asleep immediately. Ren wakes up her up with a soft kind smile. Nora opens her eyes more in school. Searches for him in her classes. Finds him every time, without fail. Turns out, there's a lot of things to look forward to in school if you pay attention. 

If you know where to look. 

Nora gets on the bus in the afternoon. Falls asleep immediately, head resting gingerly on Ren's shoulder. It's more sturdy and soft than her sorry bookbag. Better yet, Ren plays soft lo-fi music on his phone and shares his earbuds with her. 

More months pass. Fall shifts into winter, shifts into spring, shifts into summer again. Nora gets on the bus in the morning. Waits a few more minutes for Ren to get on. Falls asleep on his shoulder, his earbud in her ear, his hand in hers. Ren wakes her up, small smile on his face, a gentle _we're at school now Nora_ on his lips. Nora no longer needs to search him out during classes and at lunch. He is just there, waiting. They knock and bump shoulders on the way to class. 

Some days, Ren brings her homecooked meals from his house. They taste amazing. Even more amazing when she finds out that he's cooking them himself. Some days, Nora buys enough pancakes for both of them. She even splits them fairly. 

One month passes. Summer shifts into summer shifts into summer days shifts into cool breezy nights. The sun dips under, and the moon rises up. Words shift. Turns from _Nora, get up_ to _Nora, I have feelings for you_ to _Ren I have feelings for you too_. Fireworks are launched somewhere far away, launched somewhere nearby. Nora can't focus on much, because Ren is kissing her with a ferocity that lights a fire within her. 

Things stay the same. And at the same time, they don't. 

Its like this: Nora gets on the bus in the mornings one stop later than usual. They clamber into the seat together, Nora first, then Ren, in a much calmer manner. Ren lends Nora his shoulder, his hand, his soft gentle voice whispering _I'll wake you up when we get there_. Ren lends Nora his brains, tutoring her on the hardest subjects after school. Nora lends Ren her smile, her attitude, her cheeriness. Nora lends him her promises of _I'm here_. 

Ren is never alone when he's with Nora, even when she's surrounded by all her friends. Her eyes. They always seek him out, even when he is already right by her side. Her eyes, they seek him out, like she's afraid he'll disappear. Ren doesn't mind proving to her over and over again that he will always be _right here_. By her side. As long as she'll let him. 

_"Even for forever?"_

Ren nods. Takes her hand. Kisses her on the cheek. Then on her small mouth. _"Even for forever"_. 

Its like this: Nora waits by after her last class. They walk to the bus hand in hand, shoulder pressed gently up against one another. Ren lends Nora his shoulder, his earbud, his hand, his soft smile. Nora sleeps. And without fail, Ren wakes her up. Every single time. They walk home together from Rens stop, hand in hand, shoulder against shoulder, them against the world. 

-

Its like this: " _I love you Nora. Marry me"_

Its like this: _"Damn. You beat me to it"_

_-_

_fin_. 

**Author's Note:**

> here's where you can request more fics from me --> https://forms.gle/bp5g43c9pxb2QhR97
> 
> and sorry if you thought it was short. this was mostly just a little writing exercise for me basically.


End file.
